


With a Bang

by Merelymine



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Cliche, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sex In A Cave, Sunburn, idiots on a deserted planet, sort of, stupid space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelymine/pseuds/Merelymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d think this sort of thing would happen more often.”</p><p>Guy ducks back under the overhanging rock they’re using for shelter, his always expressive face twisted in the sort of scowl that says he hadn’t had any luck contacting Salaak. “What’s that?” he asks.</p><p>“You know,” Kyle says, gesturing vaguely around them as Guy sits down next to him, “our rings draining so low that we can’t make it back to Oa. As many fights as we get in it’s bound to happen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this five years ago. Take that into account along with the fact that I haven't read any comics since sometime in 2011, and place it in the timeline where you will. ;-)

“You’d think this sort of thing would happen more often.”

Kyle is crouched over the small fire, made from what burnable material they could find on this godforsaken, rocky planet. Their fight with yet another despotic overlord left them stranded here, their rings too drained to safely get them back to Oa. At least the people of Sector 670 are free from tyranny, Kyle supposes. He mostly just wishes they could’ve been closer to an inhabited planet once the fight was over, but at least the one they found has a breathable atmosphere and drinkable water.

Guy ducks back under the overhanging rock they’re using for shelter, his always expressive face twisted in the sort of scowl that says he hadn’t had any luck contacting Salaak. “What’s that?” he asks.

“You know,” Kyle says, gesturing vaguely around them as Guy sits down next to him, “our rings draining so low that we can’t make it back to Oa. As many fights as we get in it’s bound to happen.”

The charge in Kyle’s ring is down in the single digits, and it’s not going to last for very long. The planet they’re on has a thin atmosphere and a barren landscape; what had been a hot and sunny day was now becoming a frigidly cold night, and they really didn’t have time to prepare for it. Guy’s ring is a little better off, around fifteen percent and probably enough to get him to a more hospitable planet, but he refused to leave Kyle when they realized he didn’t have enough power to take them both.

Guy sighs and rubs his hand through his short hair. “There's usually someone with a power battery,” he grumbles. “No point in dwelling on it though.”

Kyle doesn’t point out that Guy is obviously dwelling on it, because Guy is also obviously cranky. Instead he asks about the call, because he does at least need to know what’s happening. “Still no luck?”

“Nope.” Guy runs his hand over the back of his head, over the short buzzed hair there, and gives Kyle a somewhat brittle grin. Someone really ought to tell him just how bad he is at faking normal when he's frustrated. "There’s some sort of interference the ring can’t pass through. We’re stuck here until someone finds us.”

“Shit.”

“Pretty much. We’re just going to have to wait it out.”

Kyle picks up a long twig that hadn’t quite made it into the fire pit and gives the fire a half-hearted little poke. He doesn't look up at Guy when he says, “You should go on without me.”

“ _Kyle_ —“

“Seriously, Guy. You could make it to one of the inhabited planets and come back for me—“

“I am _not_ leaving you,” Guy grates out. His voice is solid and angry, and it cuts Kyle’s own rambling short. Sure, he doesn’t _want_ Guy to leave him, but there’s no use in both of them slowly starving to death on this rock.

Of course, if Guy was the one almost out of power Kyle doesn’t think that he would be able to leave him, either.

“Okay, okay,” he concedes. “Forget I said anything.”

They’re silent for a while, both of them staring at the tiny fire. Kyle watches out of the corner of his eye as Guy’s scowl softens bit by bit, until it’s like it was never there at all.

“Hey, come on.” Guy grins at him, knocking their knees together. “It’ll be just like camping. Didn’t you go camping when you were a kid?”

“Once or twice,” he allows. He’d been in scouts when he was little, but then they’d had tents. Tents, and _food_ , and sleeping bags. He tells Guy as much.

Guy just huffs at him. “Don’t be such a whiner,” he says, the fondness in his tone taking the sting out of the words. “It could be worse.”

Kyle nods, because yeah, it _could_ be worse.

He could be alone.

 

*****

 

Kyle wakes up to darkness, the fire burned down to ash. The only thing keeping out the cold now are their rings, the last of their charge wrapped around them like blankets. Kyle is still freezing, his fingers and toes burning with it, the tip of his nose numb. Guy is on his back next to him, snoring and radiating heat. After a moment of internal debate Kyle turns toward him, resting his head on Guy’s shoulder and curling into that warmth.

Just as he’s thinking that he may be able to go back to sleep Guy shifts under him, arm coming up behind Kyle’s back to wrap around him.

“Whuzzat?” Guy mutters, thick with sleep.

“Ring’s burnin’ out,” Kyle mumbles against the fabric of his suit. “I’m cold…”

“S’okay. Come’re.”

Guy turns on his side and pulls Kyle closer, until he’s pressed against Guy from head to foot, strong arms around his back and all that warmth...

He falls asleep almost immediately.

 

*****

 

It’s _hot_ when he wakes up, and his skin is sticky with sweat. He’s got his arm slung across Guy’s chest and his head tucked under Guy’s chin and he doesn’t want to move. After the cold of last night the hot day feels wonderful, his body heavy and content.

“You stay warm?” Guy asks, the words moving against Kyle’s hair.

Kyle nods, reluctant to move. It’s been days since they’ve had a chance to sleep, and he’s going to take every second that he can get.

Of course, that's about when he realizes why he feels sticky all over. His suit’s gone.

His ring must’ve burned out in the middle of the night last night, because he’s wearing just what he'd had on before they’d left, which is a pair of boxers and a ratty old t-shirt. He’s really got to remember to put clothes on before going out on emergency calls, because this is more than a little awkward.

And getting worse by the minute

“So, were you dreaming about anything good, or are you just that happy to see me?” Guy teases, because god and all the universe knows he can't leave damn well enough alone.

Kyle can hear the leer in his voice, too. He’s just glad he can’t see it on Guy’s face. “Uh,” he says ineloquently, trying to shift his hips away as delicately as possible.

Guy just laughs at him outright. “I’m a warm body, and it’s morning. Don’t worry about it.”

Kyle squeezes his eyes shut against the embarrassment flooding him. Guy shifts out from under him, leaving him with nowhere to hide, so Kyle turns onto his stomach.

“I’m going to go get some water, you coming?” Guy asks, his voice still heavy with laughter.

“Nope,” Kyle mutters into his folded arms. He can feel his face burning now. “I’m just going to lie here and die of embarrassment if that’s alright with you.”

“Suit yourself.” Kyle listens to his footsteps fade away, and doesn’t turn over until he’s sure that he’s out of sight.

He closes his eyes against the bright sunlight streaming in and thinks about horrible things until it dies down. Thankfully he’s got an entire universe of awful things and his own brilliant imagination at his disposal, and it’s gone pretty quickly.

Guy grins at him when he stumbles out, blinking in the sunlight, and then proceeds to leer at him, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kyle flips him off and goes to find a rock to pee on.

They spend the morning gathering firewood. The remains of a once great forest now lie scattered and half decayed among the rocks. According to the information they’d gathered in the sector, the (now former) despot had destroyed this planet and many others for their resources, stripping them almost bare.

They had not been uninhabited. Kyle’s stomach turns at the thought.

They split up, Guy using a small percentage of the power in his ring to make a bucket out of one of the larger rocks laying around. It’s not an ideal solution, because the rock is a little porous and some of the water sweats through, but it’s better than having to walk half a mile every time they want a drink. Kyle wanders off to collect firewood, working a spiral pattern around the campsite.

He knows he shouldn’t be out long. The sun is scorching, beating down on his shoulders like a physical force. He's got his t-shirt wrapped around his head as shade, but of course he can still feel the skin starting to tighten on his back, and he knows he’s going to be burnt if he doesn’t get back soon. The problem is he’s a little lost. It takes him a half hour longer than he’d planned to be out to find his way back to the cave, and Guy is scowling at him when he finally makes it.

“What the hell happened to you?”

Kyle drops his armload of firewood down on the cave floor, cross at the overprotective tone of voice, and snipes back, “I got a little lost. Everything looks the fucking same out there.”

“You are fucking scorched,” Guy says. He’s made a cup out of rock as well, and he dips it in the bucket at his feet and hands it to Kyle. “Drink up.”

The water is lukewarm and funny tasting, like dirt and rocks and scorched metal, but it feels like heaven going down his throat.

“Don’t drink too much at once, you’ll make yourself sick,” Guy warns when Kyle finishes and dips the cup back into the bucket.

And then actually takes it away from him when he goes back for another.

“Nope,” Guy says cheerfully at Kyle's noise of complaint. “There's not a damn thing on your stomach and we don't need you throwing up. Now, come on, you'll feel a little better when the sun goes down.”

They start building up the fire again, although Kyle gets as far away from it as possible without getting back into the sun once they're done. Guy sits next to him and they trade stories and play hangman and tic/tac/toe in the dirt, both of them trying to ignore the fact that they're getting desperately hungry.

Guy was right, though. The sun is starting to go down, and the cooler air feels like heaven on Kyle's skin. His red, painfully heated skin.

Kyle figures he must look as miserable as he feels, because Guy hasn’t bothered to say ‘I told you so’ at all. He’s prodding at the fire while Kyle watches and sits with his back to the open side of the cave, his knees pulled up and his arms resting across them. He thinks that the only bit of him that isn’t burnt, aside from the area his boxers cover, are the soles of his feet and his armpits.

The only good thing about the sunburn, he figures, is the way it distracts him from the gnawing ache in his empty stomach. It had been a few days since they’d eaten before they ended up on this planet, but the rings had been taking care of them, making sure they had the nutrients that they needed. It didn’t keep anything in their stomachs, though, and Kyle feels the emptiness like a living thing, burning in his belly.

The water helps some. Not a lot, by any means, but at least he’s not completely empty.

Guy keeps eyeballing him when he drinks, though, so Kyle doesn't over do it. He just shoves the cup at Guy when he's finished and gives him a pointed look until Guy drinks one down too.

Kyle's starting to feel cold, finally, as the planets twin moons rise up in the night sky. Guy has folded his jacket behind his head as a pillow and is watching him where he sits at the mouth of the cave.

“What?” Kyle asks around a yawn. He tries for a glare but fails, too damn tired to make his face work. He pulls his knees up in front of him and crosses his arms over them, using them as a makeshift pillow.

He can hear Guy's sigh from the other side of the cave, but doesn't look up. “So, what, are you going to sleep sitting up?”

“I can’t lie down,” Kyle answers with something like a shrug. It won’t be so bad, he thinks. He's certainly slept in worse positions than this. When Guy just stares at him Kyle elaborates, “You know, because, sunburn?”

“Fair enough,” Guy grants him. Then he gets that look on his face, the one that means he's had an idea that is absolutely one-hundred percent going to cause Kyle either embarrassment or pain, or sometimes both, and spreads his arms wide in invitation.

“No. No way,” Kyle answers, knee jerk. He's half thinking about his dignity and how he knows for sure Guy will never let him live it down, and half thinking about the compromising way he woke up this morning.

“Ah, come on, Kyle! Let me be your mattress!”

Kyle huffs, and rolls his eyes, and feels his cheeks burn with more than the sun scorched heat. “Thanks, Guy. I'm fine.”

Guy sobers up, and there's no trace of amusement left in his voice now. “Dude, come on. Don't make me watch you suffer when I can help. I can't do anything else to get us off this rock, but I can damn sure make it a little more comfortable for ya.”

Kyle knows that if he insisted, Guy would back off and let it be, but now that the thought's in his head, it won't go away. It would be nice to sleep in (extremely) relative comfort. Kyle bites his lip. Gives in.

Guy doesn't crow in triumph, but it's a near thing as Kyle goes over and kneels beside him. “So, how does this work?”

“Just, climb aboard?” Guy snickers, and Kyle snorts, tension diffused. There's a little bit of pink under the freckles that cross Guy's cheeks, and Kyle doesn't think it was there before, but yeah. Guy must've been burned a little today too.

There’s a few moments of awkward fumbling, and then Kyle’s lying on top of Guy, chest to chest , his head on Guy’s shoulder and sort of straddling Guy’s thigh to keep some of his weight off of him.

“I don’t know what to do with my hands,” Kyle says, laughing into Guy's shoulder, trying out a few different positions.

Guy snickers. “Ooo, baby.”

He finally figures it out, one hand against Guy’s opposite shoulder and the other lying awkwardly against the ground, palm down above their heads. “You sure this is okay?” Kyle asks, his voice already low and tired.

“I’m fine. You ain’t that heavy.”

Guy is warm, warm, warm and Kyle can feel the energy from his ring wrap around him, familiar and strange all at once. Guy lives and breathes willpower, and the energy from his ring crackles with it, barely contained. Kyle feels it dancing over his skin, somehow gentle and wild all at once, as he falls asleep.

 

*****

 

When he wakes up he realizes three things, almost simultaneously. One, his sunburn is almost completely gone, a tightness in the skin across his shoulders the only reminder; two, Guy’s ring must’ve healed him during the night, because Guy is in his underwear beneath him, their skin sticking together with sweat where it touches as the temperature climbs to its daytime high; and three, that Guy is awake as well.

Four things. He realizes four things, and one of them is the same thing that happened the morning before, except now it has company. They're in almost the same position they fell asleep in, tilted to the side a little, and it's all Kyle can do not to move.

Because if he moves. If he moves at all--

He's slowly building himself up to a panic attack when Guy goes ahead and does it anyway, shifting under him. A twitch of the thigh and a tilt of his hips and all the air knocks out of Kyle in a whine he's not sure he's ever heard himself make before. He feels lit up from head to toe, and before he can get a grasp on it the world is tilting as Guy rolls him over onto his back and kisses him.

Kisses him with force and feeling, warm and open-mouthed. Kyle's mind is blank with surprise but his body reacts like it's known all along, his hands grasping onto Guy without any direction needed, one on the solid muscle of his back and the other cradling the nape of his neck. He kisses back instinctively and this was something he didn't know he wanted until he had it, and  _Oh_ , does he want it. Wants the comfort of touch and the reassurance of the familiar body above him, even though they've never touched like this, never, not once.

Guy's mouth is hot as a furnace and surprisingly plush, somehow strong and gentle at all the same time. Kyle closes his eyes and sinks into it, pushes a thigh up between Guy's spread legs and rolls his hips. 

“Mmmm,” Guy hums into Kyle's mouth, a sound of approval if he's ever heard one, and the kiss deepens and deepens until Kyle is desperate for air, his hips rolling up insistently. He wrenches his mouth away, pulls in air and lets Guy gentle him, lets him kiss him again and again, warm and lush.

“You know,” Guy mumbles between one kiss and the next, “if we're gonna go out like this, on some backwater, god-forsaken rock, then we oughta--”

“I swear to god,” Kyle interrupts, voice strained with desperation and held back laughter even as he's already smiling into the kiss.

He can feel Guy's answering grin as he just keeps going, “We oughta go out with a  _bang_ .”

Kyle laughs helplessly. “I hate you,” he lies, as Guy apparently applies himself to learning the shape of Kyle's jaw with his mouth. Kyle's head falls back, and through his closed eyes he only has an idea of where they are, the light filtering through his lids in lazy red, the heat of the day building around them. They could be anywhere.

“You don't mean it,” he continues. He draws in a sharp breath as Guy's teeth find the sensitive spot underneath his ear. “This is not how we go out.”

“No,” Guy agrees, pulling far enough away to look down at Kyle, and it's the first time they've really looked at each other all morning. Guy's eyes are sharp and blue, considering Kyle in a way that makes him shiver all over. “Nah, we don't go out like this.”

“We don't,” Kyle answers. Rolls his hips up again and shivers as Guy gets impatient and tugs their shorts down, shakes as Guy takes them both in one big, callous-rough hand, swears as they both start moving, slick with sweat and each other.

Guy's braced on his other elbow, his fingers curled under Kyle's neck. Kyle's hands map out the shape of him, restless against chest and over the curve of his ass where it flexes, the play of muscles under his fingers moving in time to the push of his hips. Pleasure builds in Kyle with every thrust, burning under his skin and twisting in his stomach and he's not felt like this in a long time, not felt anything quite like this, he thinks, ever.

Guy is talking, words pouring out hot onto the skin of Kyle's throat, and he can't understand them-- just knows their pitch, the cadence and ever-growing need of them. 

He comes with Guy's name on his lips only a half second before Guy does, wet and sticky between their bellies, but he doesn't care at all, sweaty and hot and sated. And then Guy's lips are on his again and they kiss through the rest of it, winding down from the high of it and grinning like idiots.

They end up on their sides, Kyle's t-shirt sacrificed to the chore of cleaning them up. Guy is running his hands through Kyle's hair, and Kyle hums and tips his head back, tilts into it and thinks that they're probably going to have to have a long, actual adult conversation about this.

“They'll be here soon,” Guy states, and there's not a doubt in his mind as far as Kyle can tell. There's something to be said for optimism, he thinks. It's far better than worrying about what may be. “And when we get home,” he continues, and Kyle opens his eyes to that, to see Guy's face soft in the shade of their little cave, “we're going to do this somewhere with a bed.”

“Yeah?” Kyle breathes.

“Yep,” Guy answers, kissing him again, soft and chaste. “Or a couch. Or even a chair if we're desperate.”

Kyle smiles. Maybe not so much for the actual adult conversation. Maybe it's not that difficult. “How about the shower?” he offers.

Guy grins back. “Oh, definitely the shower.”

 

*****

 

They don't wait long. In fact, they've barely got their shorts back on when Hal Jordan comes down on their location like a guided missile, landing right in the mouth of the cave.

He blinks at them, once, twice, and his mouth thins with what Kyle knows for a fact is held back laughter. He drops a power battery onto the ground at his feet before walking away, hands held up to ward off Jon, who's coming in fast behind him.

“You think we scarred him for life?” Kyle asks, getting to his feet and reaching eagerly for the power battery.

“Nah,” Guy says, helping Kyle hold it up so they can recharge at the same time. “Hal's seen way worse than this.”

Kyle laughs, skin tingling with the rush of energy as his suit reappears, watching Guy's do the same.

“We'll just have to try harder, then, won't we?”

“Man after my own heart,” Guy says, tugging Kyle close over the bright green light and kissing him one last time before they go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [merelymine](http://merelymine.tumblr.com)


End file.
